Remembrance
by 1337phoenix
Summary: A relatively warm and fluffy story featuring my favorite pair in the story, Shana and Yuji! Rated M for scenes of intimacy and other not-so-child-friendly-stuff. Mainly romance, with humor and action thrown in. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Awakening

Chapter 1

Awakening

Yuji stirred in his bed, the harsh morning sunlight cascading through the slit in his bedroom curtains onto his face. Torn between the desire to just curl up and go back to sleep and walking over to shut the drapes. After turning over a few times and discovering that he was irreversibly awake and no amount of lying in bed was going to change that, he finally gave up and reached over to his bedside table, groaning as his muscles protested after a night of inactivity. Firmly grasping his clock, he peered at the little numbers displayed. Dumping the clock back onto the table, he crawled out of bed. Suddenly, he froze, only now noticing that there was someone else in the bed with him. Now at full attention, he leapt across the room away from the bed, summoning a silver flame into existence at the same time, poised to throw. Only after ascertaining that there was no killing intent emanating from the figure huddled in the bed did he warily approach, keeping the flame burning.

As he approached, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Whoever was in the bed, he or she had been somehow able to avoid detection by himself, and then managed to slip into his bed, and then fell asleep. None of which made any sense, considering Yuji had the sharpest senses that had been seen in a fairly long time. At this, Yuji frowned. The current aura that he felt wasn't only his own. There was another, not disguised but one he knew so well that it had not even registered with him. Reaching the bed, he threw back the covers, revealing the girl he knew so well. Shana. Flame Haze contracted to the Flame of Heaven, the Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter. His Shana.

Snuffing his silver flame out existence, he brushed a stray strand of her raven locks away form her face, revealing the delicate face underneath. Using the tip of his index finger, he traced the fluid lines of her visage, admiring the graceful bone structure beneath the skin. Gently tracing a circle on her forehead, he slowly made his way down her face, briefly pausing on the tip of her nose before continuing down one cheek and up another, tracing the outline of her high cheekbones, perfectly suited to her elfin features.

Continuing its journey down her face, Yuji's finger caressed the pale skin at her neck, and then went further down, lightly brushing her collarbones. Growing ambitious, he pushed his whole hand under the covers, caressing her delicate mounds. Shana's breathing grew heavy and a flush crept up her neck and onto her face.

_Wait. That's not right. _Yuji suddenly realized. If the creamy flesh that he was kneading was Shana's chest, it meant that-

_Shit!_ Yuji recoiled, pulling his hand out from under the covers and retreating across the room again. Staring his hand, he suddenly realized that he was standing on a pile of cloth. Picking the bundle up, he shook it out, then threw it violently away, red staining his face. What he had thought was a handkerchief was in reality a lacy piece of cloth held together by strings. Worn on the crotch.

Spying Alastor hanging from the back of the chair behind him, he grasped at him and asked in a panicked voice.

"Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did"

"I can't"

The two words were like twin blows to the gut for Yuji. Sliding down the wall he was leaning on, he sat slumped on the floor, the two words echoing around the interior of his head. As though a floodgate had been opened, a torrent of images flooded through his mind in a deluge, washing around his minds eye. The images from the night before, suppressed but not forgotten came rushing back. He winced as the images of him ravaging Shana's body clamored to be viewed. Him clawing at her clothes, sucking at her neck, marring her pale flawless skin with deep red marks, him nibbling at her coral tips, her shrieks only serving to egg him on. Him lapping at her very core, slurping up her honey, and finally the very act of deflowering her itself.

Much as he would have liked to stay in his reverie, Alastor spoke.

"Do you regret it?"

Yuji stirred. "Is there even a need for that question? What I did was unacceptable. I forced myself on a young girl who had absolutely no feelings for me."

Alastor snorted. "Once again, your inability to-"

Yuji shot his head up, only to see Shana up from the bed, holding Alastor by his chain, a look of rage on her face. "Did you think you were the only one who had desires for someone else? Did you ever consider how I felt?"

"But-"

"No excuses." Shana glared at him, her face slightly softer than it had been a few seconds ago. The tension in the room grew as the silence stretched on. Finally, Yuji spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I never knew you felt the same way for me that I did for you."

At this, Shana face broke into a smile. "I was simply waiting for you to say that." Dropping the blanket that she had been holding up to her body, she promptly planted herself firmly on his crotch, wriggling her bum against him, causing him to stiffen in both sense of the word, then blush as he realized he was poking her in the bum with his hardness.

"Now, Yuji, why the blush?" Shana sighed as she spun around on his lap to face him, her legs straddling his and her hands around his neck. This movement, however, led to Yuji staring right at her breasts, which only caused the red in his face to deepen.

"Shana. We really shouldn't be doing this." Yuji stuttered, trying in vain to push her off his lap without touching any of her bare flesh, which was rather difficult, considering that she was stark naked. Shana pouted. Here she was trying to have some fun and Yuji was being such a spoilsport. Growing impatient, she stuck her perky, firm mounds(or at least, what she thought were perky, firm mounds) into Yuji's face, while simultaneously using her other hand to guide Yuji's shaft into her. Soft met hard with an explosive moan from the both of them, as they ground against each other, a seeming fight to the death. Yuji groaned as Shana clenched down with muscles deep inside her, responding by thrusting deeper and harder into her. Years of training and battling had given her exquisite control over her body, and she now used this control to torment Yuji. Unable to stand all this sensory stimulation, he came, spraying his reproductive liquids deep into Shana, sending her into the throes of her own climax. Exhausted, the both of them collapsed onto the floor, Shana still on top on Yuji, whereupon the both of them promptly fell asleep.


	2. Baths

Chapter 2

Protection

For the second time that morning, Yuji woke up aching all over his body, with Shana beside him. Well, technically, she was on top of him, and he was inside of her, but that was beside the point. What was important was that they were not the only ones in the room, which meant that their naked and entwined bodies were exposed for the person to see, should they choose to do so. Perhaps sensing that someone was looking down at her, Shana blearily awoke and rolled off Yuji, unfortunately rolling into Chigusa and leaving a smear of sticky liquid on her leg. Realizing with a jolt that she was naked, she jumped into the bed and swept the bedclothes into a swath around her, leaving nothing visible of her body except her eyes and a few stray wisps of hair. Yuji, left on the floor, hastened to cover himself as his mother averted her eyes. When he was properly (well, kind of) covered with a pillow, she turned back to face them. Her usual warm smile was missing from her face, replaced instead by a look of intense worry that lined the areas around her eyes. Walking over to Shana, she asked: "Did you two use protection?"

Looking at the blank look on Shana's face, as well as the sheepish expression on Yuji's, she heaved a sigh. " I suppose there's no changing what's already done. The both of you better get washed up and come down for breakfast. Or lunch." Closing the door behind her, she left the room.

"Hey Yuji. What's protection mean?"

Bath time turned out to be problem for Shana and Yuji. Given that they were at the point of their relationship where it was strictly, completely physical, Shana insisted that they sit in the bath together, even though it was too small for the both of them if they were sitting chastely away from each other. Obviously, this suited their purposes just fine, considering they weren't planning on sitting chastely away from each other. However, since neither of them had any protection, and considering that Shana had absolutely no desire to be a mother yet, there was no actual penetration. The two of them simply luxuriated in the warm bath water, Shana sitting on Yuji's lap (again), their hands idly engaging in some mutual stimulation. Once the water was sufficiently tepid so as to be uncomfortable, they climbed out of the bathtub, drying themselves with large fluffy towels, playfully grabbing at each other.

When they returned to Yuji's room, Shana scrabbled around for a while before realizing that apart form her parka, all her clothes, including the lacy undergarment that she had worn the night before, had been taken away. Giggling, she commented: "Your mum probably took my clothes to wash. Heh. They aren't really that dirty, considering I only wore them for about an hour last night. After that, the spent the rest of the time on your room floor." Yuji turned away, looking in his cupboard. " I probably have an old shirt that you can wear. If you don't do any athletics, that is. They might be a little short, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Too short turned out to be more than just a small problem. Even though Shana wasn't very tall herself, the only shirt Yuji could find didn't even reach to the top half of her thighs. The sight of her, in such an indecent mode of dress, was enough to drive both the breath and words out of Yuji. Shana did a little spin, causing the shirt to flare up, exposing the slopes of her delightful derrière. This sight was simply too much for the poor boy, who before the previous night had been a complete virgin. Giving in to the lust raging through his loins, he pushed Shana onto the bed behind her. Flipping the high hem of her makeshift dress up, he pulled down his pants in one swift motion, exposing his manhood, already rigidly erect in preparation. Arching his back, he speared into her in one swift movement, the force sending wakes of pleasure down Shana's spine and into her head. Jerking into her in quick but forceful thrusts, he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, bowing his head to meet her coral tips, nibbling at them lightly, sending a searing jolt to delight that raced down her body to join the growing pool of pleasure at her loins. Suddenly, Yuji bit down, just hard enough for it to lightly hurt. This was just to much for Shana who arched her back in the throes of her climax, screaming in delight as her lust- inflamed vagina clamped down on Yuji, who added to the noise with a roar of his own as he filled her up with his spunk.

Collapsing in a heap on the bed, the both of them snuggled together. Yuji tenderly brushed away a stray lock of hair from her face, then nibbled on her ear, sending her into a fit of giggling. Finally managing to extricate herself from his grasp, she said: "We should probably get down. Your mum's waiting for us."

"Yeah. Like she doesn't know what we're doing. We aren't very quiet."

This elicited another fit of giggling for the both of them. After cuddling for a little while longer, they finally extricated themselves from the tangle of strewn clothes all over the bad. Dressing themselves as best as they could, Shana giving Yuji a slight rise with her makeshift dress, they made their way down to the kitchen, a full hour after Chigusa had stepped into Yuji's room.

Making their way across, the room, they sat down at the table, where Chigusa was already waiting for them, nursing a cup of coffee. Before the either of them could get a word out, Chigusa pointedly looked at Shana and said : "Was last night consensual, or did he force himself on you?"

Shana flushed a deep red and looked down at the grain of the table, as if the answer was hidden in the swirls of wood. Finally, she muttered: "I wanted it." Defiantly looking up, she continued: "And I won't hesitate to do it again! And again! As many times as I want, when I want it!" Realizing she was shouting, she flushed a deep red and looked down at the table again in chagrin.

Yuji was touched. Reaching under the table, his fingers found Shana's, and warmly clasped them for a moment. Shana looked at him gratefully and squeezed back, look they shared speaking more than any words could.

Chigusa cleared her throat. "Well, since we've got that out, I suppose we can move on and deal with other stuff. Like the fact that Wilhelmina called late last night, frantic with worry, looking for Shana." Casting a glance at the poor girl, she continued : "I suppose I better call her back and inform-"

"NO!" Both Shana and Yuji shouted at the same time. Quickly sharing a look, Shana hurridly explained: "I mean. I think, it would be best if I told her myself."

"I see. Perhaps. And I think it would be good if you would come up to my room and choose a dress that covers more of yourself"

Shana flushed deeply, and gave Yuji a kick under the table.


End file.
